Hunger Games Mafia
| image = File:HG.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = ShadowAngel | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 18 Players (Large) | startdate = 10.9.13 | winningfaction = Katniss: Jay, Benjer, Barc | roster = #, player #Segul #EDM #Vommack #Hachi #TheCube #Kiwi #Nana7 #U-ta-gai #golfjunkie #Jay Gold #GMaster479 #Slick #benjer3 #araver #Vineetrika #Barcallica #Dee #Boquise | first = Nana | last = Jay, Benjer, Barc | mvp = Benjer | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by ShadowAngel based on Hunger Games science fiction novel. It began on October 9th, 2013 and ended in a Katniss (Jay/Benjer/Barc) win in D10 (November 1). Game Mechanics Rules WinCon is last standing/last remaining alliance. OOP: Redirect>block>save>kill NPs consist solely of a chronological list of player deaths. Kills are non-blocking. Item rules: *Each item has a limited number of uses (randomized 1-3). *Items can change hands through item steals or death. Killer will have 75% chance of stealing for each item from their victim. Remaining items and those belonging to lynch victims will be redistributed as they were originally distributed. *Each item separately randomized to a person + 2 chances of not sent out until next night In addition to the items passed out at the start of the game, each role is given a random action to use each night. Actions passed out are: *4 each of: **RID kill **DID kill **redirect **block *2 item steals, to steal up to 1 item from the target Role Description Alliance rules: *Players may submit RID guesses to form alliances. *First 4 correct RID guesses form initial alliances. *Once 4 alliances are formed, only alliance member RID guesses count. *Alliances have BTSC and win together. *Alliances are limited to 6 players. Odd districts are in green, even in white, for ease of reading the list. Role Weapon District Gender Kill Time Spy Type Gale Knife 1 M 00:00-02:59 District Katniss Bow 1 F 01:30-04:29 Even/Odd Peeta Trap 1 M 02:30-05:29 Weapon Foxface Knife 2 F 04:00-07:59 AM/PM Thresh Bow 2 M 05:30-08:29 Gender Rue Trap 2 F 06:30-09:29 Die Roll Chaff Knife 3 M 08:00-10:59 District Cedar Bow 3 F 09:30-12:29 Even/Odd Woof Trap 3 M 10:30-13:29 Weapon Cecilia Knife 4 F 12:00-14:59 AM/PM Brutus Bow 4 M 13:30-16:29 Gender Enobaria Trap 4 F 14:30-17:29 Die Roll Marvel Knife 5 M 16:00-18:59 District Glimmer Bow 5 F 17:30-20:29 Even/Odd Cato Trap 5 M 18:30-21:29 Weapon Clove Knife 6 F 20:00-22:59 AM/PM Gloss Bow 6 M 21:30-00:29 Gender Cashmere Trap 6 F 22:30-01:29 Die Roll Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction 10. Jay Gold - Clove 13. benjer3 - Katniss 16. Barc - Foxface Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 D8 N9 D9 N10/D10 End of Game Roster Survived: 10. Jay Gold - Clove 13. benjer3 - Katniss 16. Barc - Foxface DEAD 1. Segul - Gloss - lynched D7 at 00:17 2. EDM - Gale - lynched D2 at 02:40 3. Vommack - Brutus - killed N10 at 04:18 4. Hachi - Cato - Lynched D10 at 20:58 5. Cube - Cedar - lynched D7 at 09:37 6. Kiwifruit - Thresh - lynched D9 at 08:24 7. _Nana7 - Peeta - killed N1 at 14:41 8. U-ta-gai - Marvel - lynched D3 at 15:46 9. golfjunkie - Glimmer - killed N2 at 5:54 11. _GMaster479 - Woof - lynched D5 at 12:41 12. Slick - Chaff - lynched D8 at 10:12 14. araver - Cecilia - lynched D6 at 14:35 15. Vineetrika - Cashmere - lynched D4 at 00:06 17. Dee - Rue - killed N2 at 11:41 18. Boquise - killed N8 at 20:09 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:HybridGames Category:Era 9